


Dulce criatura

by Thomary221B



Category: Fallout 4, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Deathclaws, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Synths (Humans)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Jim T. Kirk era conocido en el yermo por acoger a cada criatura desvalida que hallara en su paso y pasado un tiempo la dejara ir cuando está se ha recuperado, también era conocido por aún conservar a una de ellas, una tan peligrosa como él mismo.Mientras tanto se corría otro rumor de que Jim había acogido a otra tan peligrosa como una sanguinario hembra.•••Crossover AU (Star Trek/Fallout)





	Dulce criatura

**Author's Note:**

> [El nombre de la historia es una ironía de mi parte (?)  
> A su vez indico que este es una historia ambientada en el universo de Fallout, específicamente el 4.  
> Constará de tres partes.  
> Está sin betear, Ooc y otras posibles cosas sacadas de pelos.  
> Aún así me divertí escribiéndolo, perdonen a esta joven mente.]

Desde los albores de la humanidad cuando nuestros antepasados descubrieron que podían matar con rocas y huesos se ha derramado sangre en nombre de algún Dios, la justicia, el poder o la ira psicótica. En el año 1945 la segunda guerra mundial terminó cuando Estados Unidos lanzó bombas nucleares a Hiroshima y Nagasaki, el mundo esperaba su destrucción pero utilizaron la energía nuclear como fuente de energía casi inagotable trayendo consigo enormes avances tecnológicos. Entonces en el siglo 21 las personas despertaron del sueño americano, años de consumo masivo desembocaron la escasez de los recursos importantes desencadenando una guerra por los recursos, una que duró muchos años, el mundo se colapsó y la paz era un recuerdo lejano.

Al estar al borde de un guerra total un grupo de personas aprovechó el miedo y construyó refugios subterráneos los cuales serían usados si hubiese una aniquilación total, cosa que no fue cierta del todo porque sus intereses fueron otros, unos intereses atroces.

Pero el miedo por fin se convirtió en realidad cuando un 23 de octubre en horas de la madrugada se lanzó el primer misil nuclear y con ello otros países hicieran lo mismo, en tan solo dos horas el mundo fue rodeado de un abismo de fuego y radiación. Nunca se supo quién empezó ni tampoco importó porque el mundo que conocíamos se había acabado. Pocos fueron los que se salvaron en los refugios, otros afuera al estar lejos del punto de impacto y eso solo fue el comienzo del prólogo de un capítulo más de la historia de la humanidad porque después de ello sobrevino un gran apagón por un pulso electromagnético, luego hubo una tormenta radioactiva que sumió al mundo en la oscuridad haciendo que todo lo vivo muera, y si por casualidad hubiese sobrevivido algo, la radiación se encargaría de mutarlo. 

Algunos refugios no sobrevivieron, otros siguieron cerrados, algunos salieron a la superficie años después y lo que encontraron fue un yermo maldito, rodeado de criaturas peligrosas y gente dispuesta a matarte. 

Todo puede cambiar en un instante así que debías estar preparado, no es la vida que quisieses vivir pero era lo que te tocaba vivir porque la guerra no cambia nunca. 

•••

Jim inhaló aire, luego lo expulsó de sus pulmones y después dirigió su mano hacia la parte izquierda de su cintura, la herida escocía demasiado. Al menos la bala no le había atravesado algún órgano importante pero aún así se llevó consigo piel y un poco de carne. 

Apretó los dientes enfurecido, le habían tendido una trampa en el maldito lugar. Por lo que pudo escuchar de los sicarios y artilleros, Will le había traicionado. 

«Pedazo de mierda», pensó cuando tomó medicina y se vendó la herida. Su armazón del pecho había quedado destruido y debía fabricar otro o tomar uno de su tienda. 

Dio un vistazo en su Pip-boy, su salud se estaba restableciendo y aún era de día, el nivel de radiación era mínimo en su cuerpo, más tarde se tomaría un Rad-away. 

No volvería a confiar en viejos amigos. 

Cuando estuvo listo salió afuera con un arma láser en sus manos y esperaba no encontrarse con algún supermutante en el camino porque no tenía la munición ni los cartuchos suficientes para enfrentarse con uno o varios de regreso a Goodneighbor, su hogar. Minutos después estaba corriendo en zigzag, al menos solo se cruzó con una jauría de perros salvajes, tendría la cena de hoy si no fuera alérgico a ellos, de todos modos se llevó la carne que pudo extraer de ellos.

Al entrar al asentamiento fue recibido por los guardias, quienes lo saludaron y se dirigió hacia Kleo, la asaltrón. 

—Tengo todo tipo de armas, de caza, de asalto, para grandes masacres y asesinatos. 

—Solo quiero munición —La robot le mostró cuales tenía y Jim escogió las de 10mm y .45, células de fusión y cartuchos de escopeta. 

Jim pagó 600 chapas por toda la munición y se retiró hacia su pequeña casa que quedaba al final del asentamiento, una que tenía semi destruida el tercer piso —aún no la reparaba— y el segundo piso era donde dormía, guardaba cosas; el primero donde tenía su negocio y por supuesto su peculiar mascota que fungía como un guardián del lugar, por ello nadie se atrevía a asaltarlo en su hogar. 

—“Mischa”, ven a saludarme —Jim pronunció el nombre de la durmiente criatura que despertó a los segundos, al detectarlo se deslizó por completo y se movilizó hacia a él con gruñidos que se asemejaban a un ronroneo extraño pero eso indicaba que estaba contenta por su llegada— ¿me extrañaste? 

«Grr...», el sanguinario movió su cola de un lado a otro cuando recibió las caricias de Jim en su cabeza. 

Mischa era un sanguinario hembra que había perdido a su madre por unos hombres de la hermandad del acero, la pobre criatura ni siquiera había nacido, estaba aún en el huevo, un huevo que halló Jim cuando se movilizó entre las ruinas de una vieja estación en el centro de Boston. Kirk se había adentrado por donde el sanguinario había salido y halló su nido, había podido salvar un huevo cuando sus compañeros vinieron detrás suyo ha rebuscar todo el sitio, aplastando consigo los demás huevos que quedaban. Lo cuidó celosamente como una hembra sanguinaria lo haría y cuando éste eclosiono le reconoció como su madre. No fue fácil criarla y educarla, Jim sabía que ésta podía irse o despertar su instinto salvaje y tendría que matarla aunque por el momento era dócil solo con Jim y con las personas que se llevaba bien con la que reconocía como su madre, obedecía a Jim en todo. 

Por supuesto no fue fácil ser aceptado en un asentamiento cuando a tu lado estaba una cría de sanguinario, había desertado de ser un saqueador para ser una mejor persona y el único lugar que sería aceptado sería Goodneighbor, pagó más de 3500 chapas por ser aceptado y asegurar que su chica solo comía carne de otras criaturas. 

Años después conoció a Huesos, un doctor ambulante que se estableció en Memory Den, el único que jugaba con su chica y quién le pudo diagnosticar sus diferentes tipos de alergias. 

—Hoy habrá filetes de perro y ratatopo para ti y para mí, comida enlatada —el sanguinario movió más su cola y se fue hacia la parte trasera que Jim había reconstruido para volverlo el hogar de su chica. Solo la parte delantera era su tienda. 

Su tienda que ofrecía una gran variedad de armazones, hombreras, rodilleras, ropas de todo tipo y varios tipos de ensamblajes. Era un gran reparador, armador y creador de material de protección para quien tenía el dinero suficiente por sus servicios. 

—¿Esta abierto? —Jim oyó a una mujer hablar. Dejó las carnes en el colgador y fue a atender. 

—¡Azul! —saludó Jim cuando la reconoció al abrir la tienda.

—¿No era la única que la llamaba Azul? —mencionó una chica detrás de la única superviviente del refugio 111. Era Piper. 

—Venían tan seguido que se me quedó ese nombre, preciosa —respondió Kirk con una sonrisa. 

Piper rodó los ojos ganándose una risita de Azul. 

—¿Cómo has estado? 

—He tenido días mejores que este, Azul. Y no creo decir lo mismo de ti —señaló las heridas de Azul— debes cuidar tu rostro. 

—Tuve un trabajo con Valentine en Far Harbor, he vuelto hoy en la mañana —comentó Azul.

—He oído que ahí aguardan temibles criaturas, ¿eso es cierto? —preguntó Jim con curiosidad. 

—Algunas son más temibles que un sanguinario alfa —respondió Nora con una mueca. 

—Que bueno que yo solo tenga una hembra. 

—Ten cuidado —advirtió Azul— Hay un dicho: cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos. 

—Su compañía es mejor que estar con un psicópata saqueador —Jim alzó los hombros despreocupado—. Sí has venido aquí es porque se te dañó la armadura o porque quieres una más resistente. 

—Quiero una más resistente, la mejor que tengas en tu arsenal. No importa el precio, Jim. 

—Dame un momento —murmuró Jim antes de volver a entrar a su casa y buscar lo mejor de su arsenal. 

Mientras tanto Piper se sentó en la silla del local y se puso a tomar agua que Azul le entregó. Se habían vuelto amigas muy cercanas, aunque Piper hubiera querido una relación, sabía que los sentimientos de Azul pertenecían al estirado de Danse, quién se había quedado cuidando a todo el asentamiento de Sanctuary Hill's por pedido de ella.

—Aquí tienes —Jim las interrumpió cuando estaba seguro que Piper iba a decir algo importante porque fue mirado con mala cara.

—Joder, está genial —mencionó Azul con entusiasmo. El armazón entero tenía varias modificaciones, estaba acabado en genuino cuero y acero. Era negro y no pesaba demasiado. 

—Fue una mierda hacerla porque me había quedado sin cuero pero la hice con dos tipos de cuero igual de resistente que la primera. Es una preciosidad que te protegerá de ciertas balas y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo —relató Jim con alegría porque era una de sus mayores logros.

—Me la llevo, ¿cuánto? 

—Para desconocidos está 10mil chapas pero para ti te lo dejo a 9mil —ofertó Jim.

—Ten —Nora no regateó y le entregó las chapas, Jim contento por la alegría de su cliente le obsequió los guantes que hacían juego. 

—Espero te dure una buena temporada y tú, Piper, cuídala. Azul es mi mejor cliente —advirtió Jim señalándola. 

—¡Aye, Capitán! —vociferó Piper levantándose del asiento.

—Sé una tochomosca —Jim le arrojó una prenda doblada—, escuché de un pajarito azul que te gustan las gabardinas color rojo, te la obsequio. 

Piper se sonrojó al adivinar de quién se refería y solo sonrió feliz saliendo de la tienda. 

—Gracias, Jim. Nos vemos luego —se despidió Nora.

—Créeme que nos veremos tarde o temprano porque siempre te metes en cada cosa que me sorprende cómo sigues viva. 

—Lo mismo digo de ti —aseveró Azul con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ah... ¿por qué no nos hemos casado aún? —bromeó Jim con una sonrisa de galán. 

—Porque yo ya lo estoy —ríe la mujer oriunda de Sanctuary Hill's. 

—Oh sí, ese Synth tan estirado se ganó tu corazón. Mándale mis saludos al hombre, aún debe ganarme una partida de ajedrez —Jim se apoyó en el mostrador para que Nora lo vea sonreír pícaro.

—Le diré, por ahora adiós. 

Jim vio como Azul salía de su tienda y volvía a cerrarla, se encaminó hacia adentro a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes que llegarán el dúo de chicas, cocinó los filetes para su chica y abrió las latas para él. Al término de media hora acabó de freír las carnes y fue a comer con su peligroso animal, sirvió agua para ella y para él una Nuka-kola. 

Al llegar la noche salió de su taller, se despidió de su chica y se encerró en su cuarto a descansar no sin antes aplicarse un Rad-away. Por su ventana rota observó lo poco que dejaba el cielo ver, las estrellas estaban brillando, le hubiera gustado en otra vida poder viajar al espacio y poder ver más allá de este mundo. Pero lo que ahora tenía era un mundo destruido por una guerra nuclear y sus terribles estragos sobre ella. 

•••

Al día siguiente se levantó para comer otra lata de comida y para Mischa hubo carne de sabueso mutante que guardaba en el almacén. Al día debía alimentarla de entre 30-40 kilos de comida. 

—Hoy saldremos, Mischa. Debemos cazar tu comida. 

La sanguinaria gruñó con emoción y con su cola picoteo el piso de madera, seguramente Jim debía arreglarlo más tarde. 

Horas después dejó a Scotty a cargo de su tienda, era el mejor ingeniero de Goodneighbor, si algo dejaba de funcionar él era el hombre adecuado. Después de Huesos, Scotty era un buen amigo de confianza. 

—Aye, Capitán, déjeme todo en sus manos. 

Jim no entendía porque lo habían apodado así desde que había salvado al asentamiento de un gran grupo de saqueadores que intentaron allanar Goodneighbor. Él no hizo nada, porque conocía a los hijos de puta y solo les ordenó que se largaran de allí o soltaría a Mischa. Bien sabían que meterse con el sanguinario de Jim era una muerte segura. 

Mientras Jim estaba en sus cavilaciones y Mischa al frente caminando no se percató que una mini bomba atómica explotó.

—¡Mierda! —silvó alertando a Mischa, que se puso en posición de defensa hacia Jim y empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar. Estaban por el estanque de Sawn —un súpermutante muy afectado por el VEF— cuando llegó al sitio se encontró a Azul y una caída Piper, siendo asaltadas por un grupo de supermutantes. 

Jim respiró profundamente antes de meterse en la pelea y ayudar a Nora, ordenó a Mischa a atacar, mientras él disparaba con el mosquete láser al supermutante que llevaba una ametralladora, le quedaba poca vida por lo que vio en su Pip-boy (uno que heredó de su difunto padre). 

—¡Te lo dije, Azul! ¡Siempre te metes en cada cosa! 

—¡Mejor dejemos de hablar y acabemos con estos bastardos! —ordenó Azul al inyectar un estimulante a Piper que empezó a reaccionar. 

—¡Se metieron con el humano equivocado! ¡Mischa, destroza todo! —mandó Jim con una sonrisa de júbilo. 

En pocos minutos acabaron con los horrendos supermutantes, agradecía mucho que Sawn ya era historia hace un año. Mischa se llevó su festín y no había necesidad de seguir hurgando por los alrededores. 

—Mierda, Azul. ¿En qué te has metido está vez? —Jim habló recargando su mosquete láser. 

—Estaba saliendo de la base del Ferrocarril cuando me los crucé. 

—¿Esos lunáticos siguen operando? 

—Sí, gracias a Azul —respondió Piper a su lado, la chica estaba recuperándose del ataque. La pierna de la reportera había recibido un roce de bala. 

—Me olvidaba que la mujer a quien tengo al frente derrotó al Instituto. 

La superviviente negó con la cabeza y corrigió a Jim. 

—Todos nosotros derrotamos al Instituto, sin su ayuda no podía haber hecho nada. 

—No seas modesta, Azul —Jim silbó una vez más y tuvo a Mischa a su lado. 

—Buena chica —Piper ya recuperada le manifestó a Mischa un cumplido. 

—Bien, creo que debo volver a Goodneighbor por hoy —Jim tenía que volver temprano de todos modos porque Huesos quería hablar con él.

—Tu ayuda no nos vendría mal a mí y a Piper —manifestó Azul cargando su arma.

—¿Qué me ofreces? —una aventura con Azul era más interesante que tener cita con el doctor.

—600 chapas y lo que halles primero es tuyo al lugar que iremos —ofreció Nora.

—¿Qué lugar? —inquirío Jim con intriga. 

—La misión de hoy es ir a un edificio atestado de Synth's que han sido atrapados por Caza Synth's que han quedado aún operando. Alguien los está movilizando pero no quiere dar la maldita cara. 

—¿No crees que han quedado vivos algunas cabezas importantes del Instituto? 

—Posiblemente.

—Vamos a por ellos —sentenció Jim poniéndose en marcha con su chica. 

Los cuatro empiezan a caminar rumbo al lugar que indicaba el mapa del Pip-boy de Azul, tardarían una hora en llegar y seguramente otras más para derrotar a todo lo que albergaba el lugar, estaban seguros de sí mismos, porque si uno estaba listo para matar era porque se estaba preparado para morir. 

Al trotar por toda la carretera y matar a unos cuantos necrófagos salvajes, llegaron al sitio e ingresaron al edificio de tres plantas. Su primer saludo fueron cinco torretas y seis Synth's de defensa. El uso de V.A.T.S era de mucha ayuda y conjunto con Mischa no tardaron mucho en neutralizar a todos, siguieron avanzando y en cada estación hallaron más y más Synth's, al llegar al tercer piso Jim había agotado más de la mitad de su munición y cinco estimulantes. 

—Detrás de estas puertas han de estar los caza Synth's, ¿están listos? —Nora comentó tomando el pomo de la puerta. 

—Acabemos con esta mierda —dijeron al unisono Jim y Piper junto al gruñido de Mischa. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió fueron recibidos por tiroteos y rayos láser, los cazadores de Synth's estaban armados hasta los huesos pero ellos no se rendirían al llegar aquí, Jim atacó a dos de ellos, Piper a uno y Nora a otros dos, Mischa se encargaba de las torretas. 

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Piper en el otro extremo, aún así Jim no reaccionó a tiempo para detener la patada de aquel caza Synth's, lo arrojó hacia abajo, al segundo piso y no pudo agarrarse de nada, en esos segundos solo observó cómo Mischa fue en su defensa, luego sobrevino un grito por su parte, se había roto el brazo. 

—¡Jim! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Nora gritó yendo al borde de los escombros luego de derrotar al último Caza Synth's. 

—¡Creo que me rompí el brazo! Mierda... —los ojos de Jim se pusieron llorosos, el dolor era insoportable, no hizo más que inyectarse un calmante de emergencia y otro estimulante. 

—Iremos a por ti cuando terminemos con todos—aseveró Nora. 

—Cuida a Mischa —pidió Kirk tratando de no ahogarse en el dolor— ¡Mischa, obedece a Azul! —escuchó el lamento de su chica y luego los pasos de su compañía moverse hacia el último cuarto donde estaban prisioneros los Synth's y seguramente el maldito hijo de puta que controlaba todo el lugar. 

Por el lado de Jim, éste alzó la cabeza y pudo observar más el lugar, era un sitio que no habían accedido cuando pasaron por el segundo piso, todo estaba en penuria a excepción el lado derecho del pasillo, ese sitio irradiaba una luz verde agua. Con esfuerzo, Jim se puso de pie sosteniendo su brazo, su maldita curiosidad era más fuerte que el dolor que estaba sintiendo aún con el calmante que había tomado. 

Cuando llegó a la habitación sus ojos avistaron a un ser que jamás había visto en su vida o escuchado de él. 

En un tanque lleno de una sustancia que no sabría definir, estaba un individuo de piel blanca con verdosos toques, cabellos negros, orejas puntiagudas, su cuerpo estaba sostenido por agujas que atravesaban su piel y tenía un respirador en la cara.

Jim revisó el lugar con la linterna que tenía su Pip-boy y con el sistema de V.A.T.S se cercioró que esa criatura estaba viva, sus ojos empezaron a buscar un ordenador y lo encontró oculto entre libros regados encima, los botó con la mano sana y accedió a el. Estaba esperanzado que la máquina tuviera acceso a los sistemas del tanque, luego de hackear la estación, tuvo la oportunidad de desactivar los protocolos de seguridad y liberar al hombre que había ahí. 

Jim vio como el agua empezó a retirarse y las agujas salir de su cuerpo, se percató que el hombre liberaba sangre verde. Cuando el agua dejó de existir en ese espacio el cuerpo cayó laxo en la plataforma y el vidrio del tanque empezó a desaparecer por el suelo dejando al hombre con el respirador. Con algo de apuro Jim fue a su lado y con su brazo bueno lo movió hacia sus piernas cuando se derrapó hacia él, con preocupación le quitó el respirador artificial y pudo observar con más claridad su rostro, estáticamente era agraciado. 

—Oh, Dios. ¿Qué haré con él? —Jim dirigió sus dedos a la nariz del chico y pudo sentir que éste respiraba. 

¿Despertaría pronto? 

Jim no se abnegó más en sus pensamientos porque sintió como un puerta fue forzada con una bomba casera y Nora llamó por su nombre, él le gritó dónde estaba. Nora apareció con Piper y dos hombres más, eran los Synth's que habían venido a salvar. 

—¿Quién es él? —Piper comentó cuando se agachó a ver al hombre en sus piernas. 

—No lo sé... 

—Siempre salvando a las criaturas del yermo —expresó Nora rodando los ojos para quitarse la gabardina negra y colocársela al orejudo chico— ¿Pueden uno de ustedes reconocerlo? —preguntó Azul a los Synth's. 

—No. Pero puede que Uhura sepa, es la única que acompañaba al jefe —pronunció uno de ellos.

—Se había encaprichado con ella —contó el otro. 

—Bien, ¿pueden llevarlo ustedes? —uno de los Synth's aceptó cargarlo mientras Jim era ayudado por Piper a levantarse. 

—Me he roto el radio y el cubito del brazo izquierdo —explicó Jim mientras empezaron a salir hacia el exterior. Su Pip-boy había escaneado todo su cuerpo en busca de más huesos rotos y heridas en sus sistemas. 

—Huesos, te va a matar —canturreó Piper. 

—Yo creo que me llenará de agujas —lamentó Jim a un lado, minutos después divisó a Mischa lamerse sus heridas. 

—Mischa también necesita una ojeada del doctor —Nora mencionó tomando una botella de agua purificada.

—Yo me encargo de eso cuando suelden mis huesos, Mischa es fuerte. 

Todos avanzaban en línea recta hasta llegar al centro de Boston y separar sus caminos ya que Nora debía llevárselos al Ferrocarril para ofrecerles provisiones y demás cosas para que empezaran de cero. Los Synth's varones que estaban con ellos hace minutos volvieron con una chica morena enfundada en un vestido rojo. 

—Me llamo Uhura, ¿qué necesitan de mí? —la mujer habló en un perfecto español.

—¿Sabes algo de ese hombre? —Jim señaló con su cabeza al hombre del tanque. 

—Una semana antes de este rescate, el jefe me llevó consigo a la recámara donde él se hallaba. Me dijo que era una nueva creación del Instituto, no es un Synth pero tampoco es humano, es un híbrido. 

—¿Sabes si dejó algún documento de ello? 

—Me dijo que todo se perdió cuando el Instituto fue destruido —Uhura hizo una mueca al también sentirse frustrada en no saber nada más.

—Me lo llevaré a Goodneighbor, Nora —advirtió Jim. 

—¿Por qué? —afrontó la mencionada— Debo llevármelo conmigo al Ferrocarril. 

—Yo me lo encontré primero, tú hiciste el trato. Si yo encontraba algo primero, era mío —hizo recordar Jim. 

Jim y Nora se miraron por largos segundos, se sentía como si el aire podría ser cortado por un mosquito gigante. Entonces al terminar de batallar, Nora permitió a Jim llevárselo con la condición de que Huesos y la doctora Amari lo vieran cuanto antes. 

—Nos vemos —Jim se despidió de los demás con la mano sana. Junto a Mischa y el hombre atado en el lomo de ella, comenzaron a correr hacia Goodneighbor. 

Al llegar al lugar fueron ayudados por algunos vagabundos para llevar a la durmiente criatura por unas cuantas chapas a Memory Den y antes de encontrarse con Huesos, Jim dejó a Mischa en la casa. Pidió a Scotty que alistara gasas y telas para curar las heridas de su chica cuando volviese. 

—¡Santo Dios, Jim! Faltas a tu revisión anual, me vienes con un brazo roto y hay un duende verde desmayado en mi sala —Leonard entró a la habitación con un Osteogénico en mano y con la otra un par de jeringas a saber que contenían. 

—¿Por qué Duende verde? —preguntó Jim sentándose en el camastro con mucho cuidado.

—Tiene la sangre verde —da solo esa explicación—. Como sea, muéstrame ese brazo para volverlo a su estado original. 

Jim muestra el brazo que ya presentaba una hinchazón al doctor McCoy, el único doctor con conocimientos muy avanzados y desertor de la Hermandad del Acero. Fijó los huesos con el radio escáner de una máquina de radiografía parecida a los de los años 2070 y con el aparato Osteogénico supo donde soldar, reparar los tejidos, ligamentos y demás del brazo de Kirk. Aproximadamente 3 horas después su brazo volvía a la normalidad, solo que no podía forzarlo por un tiempo. 

—Sigo recogiendo criaturas desvalidas del yermo... 

—Es una costumbre que nunca se te quitará, Jim —afirmó McCoy dejando sus utensilios en un mesa pequeña movible— ayudas a quién sea que necesite verdadera ayuda. Estoy seguro que los Minutemen te quieren entre sus hombres. 

—Supongo..., pero no podría con la carga de todos. Has oído lo que sucedió con ellos hace años. Lo de Quincy los jodió más de lo que estaban —Jim recordó la penuria de lo sucedido. 

—Sí, esa masacre fue un terrible hecho pero ahora gracias a Azul se están reorganizando —comentó quitándose los guantes quirúrgicos. 

—Como sea, ¿has podido encontrar una forma de despertarlo? —fijó su vista al hombre que descansaba en el camastro. 

—No, creo que despertará por si solo, forzarlo sería una locura. En cualquier caso yo te avisaré si muestra algún signo de querer abrir esos ojos. 

Jim asintió y se retiró del Memory Den con pesadez hacia su hogar, quería quedarse, poder verlo despertar pero tenía que curar a su chica, al llegar a casa y al verla notó que había dejado de sangrar. Solo la limpió con agua y gasas, luego la envolvió en telas donde fuese necesario y la dejó descansar por hoy. 

—Buena niña. 

•••

A la mañana siguiente la ayudante del doctor McCoy avisó a Jim, que la criatura que trajo había despertado. 

Al arribar a Memory Den en cuestión de minutos vio a Bones afuera de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos y eso era de temer. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Tu maldito duende verde desmayó a mi personal cuando despertó, causó un revuelo y ahora lo tengo encerrado aquí —Leonard fijó su vista hacia los ojos azules de Jim y lo apuntó con los dedos— si no lo calmas lo voy a dejar inconsciente por un año. 

Jim tragó saliva, juntó valentía y se adentró al compartimiento que fungía como un cuarto clínico ambulatorio, sus ojos avistaron al hombre sentado en el camastro, apretando con sus escasas uñas en las sábanas y después ese mismo ser fijó su vista en Kirk, le gruñó mostrando los dientes afilados. 

—Calma, no te haré daño —Jim alzó las manos mostrando que no sacaría nada de sus bolsillos— no tengo la menor idea si me entiendes, pero no te haré daño —hablaba suave para no asustarlo e incluso retiró su bufanda mostrando el cuello, había algunas especies que mostraban su cuello como una muestra de sumisión para así no ser atacados— Soy Jim.

El humanoide dejó de gruñir cuando entendió que Jim no le haría daño. Y por supuesto que lo entendía solo que no confiaba en esta gente, lo último que recuerda era haber estado en el salón de recreación del Instituto, luego ser evacuados por una alerta roja y después ser escoltado a un edificio, horas después fue notificado por su cuidador que el Instituto había sido destruido. Luego de eso fue inducido a un coma. 

—¿Q-Qué quieres de mí? 

—¡Me entiendes! —se alegró Jim de haber sido entendido— Yo solo quiero saber quién eres y por qué has atacado a los hombres que te han cuidado toda la noche. 

—Me llamo Spock y ellos estaban tocándome sin mi permiso —contestó arrugando el entrecejo— soy telepata táctil, estaban invadiendo mi mente y yo la de ellos. 

—Santa mierda, lo lamento Spock. No sabíamos de eso —Spock percibió las disculpas sinceras. 

—Ni tendrían que saberlo —aseveró— pero mi hogar ha sido destruido, ya no queda nada más que Synth's sueltos en el yermo y mi persona. 

—El Instituto era un peligro para toda la Commonwealth —manisfestó Jim sin filtro. 

—El verdadero peligro son ustedes los humanos. Llegamos a éste funesto desenlace por su avaricia y falta de humanidad. 

—Aún así entre estos rincones hay esperanzas, Spock, los seres vivos que hemos sobrevivido queremos resurgir de este mundo irradiado. 

Spock no le respondió más de ello, sin embargo, preguntó otra cosa. 

—¿Qué ocurrió con el Synth que cuidaba de mí en el tanque biológico? 

—Caído, mantenía prisioneros a varios de sus congéneres a costa de su libre albedrío e incluso les ordenaba a matar a quien sea que fuese, humano y no humano —explicó Jim. 

—Entiendo. 

—¿Algo más que quisieras saber? 

—Negativo. 

—Entonces, ¿todo bien? —preguntó por último Jim viéndole. 

—Ofrezco mis disculpas. Solo..., solo deseo que ya no me toquen, yo mismo puedo conmigo —informó abrigándose inútilmente con la bata que le habían puesto. Jim se percató de ello y se quitó su chamarra, se la entregó a Spock sonriendo. 

—Volveré por Bones. 

Jim salió y le dijo al doctor que era viable pasar, el sureño hombre entró con mala leche, se tranquilizó cuando el duende verde pidió sus más sinceras disculpas una vez explicado la razón de su ataque. 

•••

—Soy un híbrido de una mujer humana y restos de una especie muerta encontrada en una nave espacial. Fui creado en las instalaciones del Instituto en una placa de Preti hace 20 años aproximadamente —explicó con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de la chamarra— cuando empecé a desarrollarme se dieron con la sorpresa que era un telepata táctil y que reaccionaba de forma violenta si me veía invadido, la mejor forma de no causar problemas era estar entretenido con alguna actividad, fui criado por un Synth que me enseñó con rapidez las cosas básicas de reparar y hackear sistemas, desguazar armas y recrear otras, manipular sustancias químicas, podía moverme en el instituto con libertad siempre y cuando utilizara mis habilidades telepáticas con los humanos y cierto tipo de Caza Synth's —luego se quedó momentáneamente callado pero reanudó su relato de nuevo— aunque la última vez que me pidieron adentrarme a una mente algo falló y terminé siendo confinado a una sala por 6 días, después vino el ultraje al Instituto, sonó la alerta roja y fui evacuado por mi cuidador a un edificio, horas después se nos avisó de la destrucción de la central y decidieron inducirme al coma en un tanque biológico. 

Los dos hombres, Jim y Leonard lo oían atentos, era una versión resumida de todo su vivencia, faltaban algunas cosas que mencionar pero no le obligaron a hablar. 

—Entonces es realidad que los extraterrestres existen —Leonard suspiró con las manos al aire— ¡Gran señor! ¡Lo que faltaba! 

—Es posible que mis congéneres hayan querido establecer comunicación con los humanos, pero los informes que recolectaron mis creadores arrojaron que hubo una falla en el motor de su nave espacial. Siendo atrapados por la gravedad cayeron a la tierra y quedaron atrapados en su nave muriendo por sus múltiples heridas e inanición. Eso ocurrió hace 50 años —siguió contando Spock.

—Lo lamento, Spock —por fin habló Jim luego de estar un buen rato callado. 

—Es innecesario sentir la pena de una perdida que jamás experimenté. Fui creado para servir al Instituto. 

—Pero ahora el Instituto ya no existe —Jim se acercó a Spock— ya no eres su ratón de laboratorio. Eres libre Spock y debes rehacer tu vida, ésta que nos ha tocado vivir. 

—Asumiendo las posibilidades en el yermo y mi condición biológica, hay un 75% que yo no sobreviva sin los filtros necesarios. 

—Spock... —Kirk se mordió los labios, y no pudo evitar recordar cuando encontró a su chica, a otros animales que ayudó y no es que quería comparar que Spock fuese un animal, era solo que él fue el culpable de sacarlo de su cascarón y hacerlo enfrontar este mundo de mierda, y no permitiría que a Spock le sucediese algo—, dime qué necesitas. Tan solo dímelo y yo te conseguiré todo. 

Bones solo rodó los ojos en espiral, ya veía venir esta escena. Era así todas las malditas veces con ese niño —no tan niño— rubio. 

Por su lado, Spock se mostró escéptico antes las palabras de Jim, para un ser humano conseguir o crear las cosas que necesitaba para sobrevivir era prácticamente no posible. 

—Jim, quisiera creerte pero es casi imposible —sacó sus manos de los bolsillos aún temblando— aquí estoy padeciendo de una baja temperatura, hay un indicio que mi gente vivía en un ambiente sumamente cálido. No puedo comer carne, los frutos y vegetales son escasos, por último mi estabilidad emocional no es la mejor desde ese incidente. No conozco bien mis habilidades telepáticas. 

Jim se puso de pie y dejó de mirar a Spock para mirar a Bones. 

—Bones, ¿sabes si Greygarden está ocupado? 

—Hace unos días pasé por allí por algunas raciones y el supervisor sigue ofertando el lugar si haces un par de misiones. 

Jim asintió y de nuevo devolvió la mirada a Spock. 

—El asunto de tu dieta lo arreglaré en unas semanas, por ahora no las apañaremos con mis raciones de comida, con lo otro yo te voy a fabricar varios trajes capaces de mantener tu temperatura corporal con la ayuda de Huesos y lo de tu telepatía nos ayudaremos con la doctora Amary. Yo no voy a dejar que te mueras, Spock —tomó los hombros del azabache con cuidado de no tocar su piel— voy a cuidarte. 

—Yo..., no merezco tu compasión, tú no deberías de preocuparte por alguien que ha dejado de ser útil —murmuró Spock con inquietud en su voz. 

—Spock, lo único que quiero a cambio es que dejes de pensar que eres un experimento o ratón de laboratorio, quiero que te conviertas en alguien autómata y así puedas algún día ir con tus propios pasos. 

—Jim, eres ilógico —no podía, más bien no encontraba forma de rebatirlo. Spock no sabía que decir, por primera vez era ayudado por alguien que no le pediría utilizar su telepatía o su extrema fuerza. 

—¡Por fin alguien que me entiende! —Leonard comunicó su voz— Jim tiene todo menos lógica. 

El ex saqueador mostró los dientes en un radiante sonrisa como esos comerciales de Nuka-kola en donde la chapa sonreía de esquina a esquina. 

—Ahora, les pido que se larguen de mi consultorio, tengo otros pacientes que atender. Y entre ellos se encuentra nuestro alcalde —ordenó el médico. 

—Vámonos, Spock, mi casa no está lejos, ahí prenderé la chimenea para ti. 

Spock lo siguió fuera de Memory Den, y caminaron un par de casas hasta llegar al hogar de Jim, entraron y Spock dejó de sentir el frío de Boston calar en su cuerpo. 

—Tienes un hogar acogedor —comentó Spock aún arropándose con lo poco que traía puesto. No hacía tanto frío aquí adentro pero aún así valía prevenirse.

—Tengo una hembra sanguinaria al fondo de este lugar. Debo mantener el lugar cálido con termostatos de antes de la guerra. 

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Spock con cautela. 

—Ah... no te espantes — Jim trató de mantener calmado a Spock— es una sanguinaria entrenada. No te hará daño mientras no me hagas daño a mí. 

—Refuto mi comentario, usted no es ilógico, usted está loco. 

—Puede que sí, pero este loco y su chica salvaron a Synth's prisioneros y a ti —le hace recordar con entusiasmo— y no me digas usted, estábamos bien cuando me llamabas Jim. 

—De acuerdo, Jim. 

Kirk lo llevó hacia el segundo piso, a su habitación, la única donde había formado una hoguera y una cama cerca. 

—Mañana traeré una cama más y la pondré en el cuarto contiguo, está ahora es tuya. 

—No es necesario que abandones esta instancia, Jim; me basta que traigas una cama, yo no molestaré. 

—Esta bien, pero hoy duermo en el piso. Quiero que te abrigues con las mantas. 

Spock asintió, se adentró en la enorme cama y se abrigó con las mantas mientras Jim prendía la chimenea.

—Según tengo entendido, una chimenea debería estar en la sala de una casa —murmuró Spock. 

—Hay una abajo y una hoguera para la comida, pero en invierno hace un frío de los cojones y armé una aquí con riesgo de que esto se viniera abajo, pero no se fue abajo y ahora duermo abrigado —respondió a su duda encogiéndose en la cama improvisada en el piso. 

—Curioso. 

—Duerme un poco, voy a preparar nuestro almuerzo. Has de morir de hambre. 

Spock le hizo caso, Jim se irguió y se dirigió a su sala donde hacia la comida, aún era de día, alimentó primeramente a Mischa y luego preparó estofado de verduras para ellos dos, al terminar se encaminó al segundo piso con una bandeja de plata, la mediana olla caliente, dos platos y dos botellas de agua purificadas. 

Spock abrió los ojos cuando las bisagras de la puerta se oyeron crujir, su olfato olió el estofado y sus ojos observaron la amable cara de Jim. 

—Gracias.

—Come todo lo que puedas, tengo suficiente verdura y fruta por unas semanas, agua tenemos todo el pueblo. 

—De acuerdo, eso suena alentador —cogió la cuchara y procedió a comer con cuidado. 

—Cuando termine de reunir armamento, blindaje y provisiones saldré a negociar con alguien que pueda proporcionarnos con todas los vegetales y frutas sin costo alguno, y voy a recaudar el material suficiente para fabricar tu traje especial —bebió de su agua con alegría— ¿a qué tengo todo previsto? 

—Si los de la hermandad del acero no fueran tan inflexibles entre sus iniciados, serías un gran paladín —mencionó recordando los archivos sobre esa facción. 

—Nah, su ideología es muy cuadrada para mis estándares. Además, con mis antecedentes no se podrían fiar —habló Kirk apoyándose con el codo para fijar su mirada hacia Spock.

—¿Qué antecedentes? 

—Provengo de una familia de saqueadores y fui también uno, hice cosas horrendas a costa de la integridad ajena —Jim picó su plato con vergüenza— cuando me di cuenta que todo lo que había aprendido estaba mal, tenía una cría de sanguinario y una adicción al Psico que jodió mi sistema inmunológico.

—Pero pudiste recapacitar, curar tu adición y reintegrarte con los demás. 

—Con la ayuda de Huesos, Scotty, Azul y sus aliados encontré nuevas maneras de vivir sin lastimar a nadie que no se lo merezca. 

—Estoy seguro que aquello te ha traído paz en el interior —consuela Spock con el mejor gesto facial amable que pudo retratar. 

—Sí, gracias por no juzgarme, Spock. 

—Yo soy el menos indicado de hacerlo, Jim. Yo, al igual que tú, he dañado a personas que no se lo merecían —comentó sin orgullo. 

—Hay una gran diferencia, Spock —se acercó al híbrido quitándole el plato vacío— a ti te utilizaron y yo lo hice porque fue lo que aprendí. Estoy seguro que tú no querrías hacerlo, mientras que yo en mi retorcida forma de ver el mundo lo hacía por gusto. 

Salió de la habitación dejando más madera cortada en la chimenea y bajó al primer piso a lavar las cosas usadas, revisó a Mischa con arrullos, volvió hacia su recámara en donde Spock se acurrucaba entre las sábanas viejas y almohadones, como si se tratara de un gato, un gato enorme, Jim casi lo oía ronronear a gusto por la calidez que irradiaba el fuego. 

Por alguna razón se prometió así mismo que haría hasta más allá de lo imposible para que Spock estuviera protegido entre sus brazos. Su mala costumbre de acoger seres abandonados en su yugo sería su perdición, pero si eso era el costo de ser observador la alegría de sus chicos, utilizaría sus uñas y dientes para mantenerlos a salvo. 

•••

Glosario 

Pip-boy: Es un dispositivo electrónico fabricado por Industrias RobCo en el siglo 21 y varios modelos de Pip-Boy fueron vendidos a los Refugios Vault-Tec. La función del Pip-boy al igual que sus predecesores, es el Procesador de Información Personal. Básicamente, fue diseñado para dirigir la condición y estado del usuario, permitiéndole almacenar objetos, acceder a holodiscos y notas recogidas, así como monitorizar el estado de las armas y la munición que utiliza. Si es necesario, el Pip-Boy funciona también como GPS, mostrando un mapa de los alrededores del usuario. El mapa almacena además los lugares visitados y permite viajar rápidamente a localizaciones ya visitadas. Si hay estaciones de radio cerca, el Pip-Boy puede sintonizar la señal, funcionando como una radio.

Rad-away: Es una solución química intravenosa que puede ser reconocida por su color naranja. Sirve para purgar la radiación del cuerpo del usuario. Toma un cierto tiempo para que funcione, y es también un diurético potente.

Los Supermutantes: O Meta-Humanos son humanos mutados, producto de la infección con el Virus de Evolución Forzada o VEF. Son mucho más altos y musculosos que los humanos normales, tienen generalmente una piel verdosa, gris o amarillenta. Son inmunes a las enfermedades y a la radiación y poseen una fuerza y resistencia sobrehumanas. Aunque son estériles, la rápida regeneración de sus células causada por el VEF los hace biológicamente inmortales (pero desde luego no son inmunes a la muerte por heridas).

Goodneighbor: Fundada en 2240, Goodneighbor es un asentamiento ubicado en el centro de Boston. El lugar principalmente fue fundado por criminales, necrofagos exiliados de Diamond City y aventureros.

KL-E-O (O Kleo): es un asaltron "amigable" y comerciante de Fallout 4.

Asaltrón: Fue construido por RobCo y vendido a los militares estadounidenses como un combatiente en primera línea de guerra. Es rápido y mortal a corta distancia, y emplea un devastador láser a distancia. 

Chapas: Las chapas de botellas, son la moneda estándar en Fallout. 

Sanguinario: Son criaturas extremadamente peligrosas que se encuentran en el yermo. Originalmente creados antes de la Gran Guerra por el gobierno para reemplazar a las tropas humanas en la batalla, los sanguinarios son una derivación de varios animales, principalmente del Camaleón de Jackson.

La hermandad del acero: Es una organización tecno-religiosa, semejante a las órdenes medievales de caballería, que surgió como apoyo al Ejército de los Estados Unidos. Su objetivo es la recopilación del conocimiento y de la tecnología para poder reconstruir el mundo de antes de la guerra. La hermandad nunca ha tenido como objetivo el salvar a los débiles ni la protección de comunidades, esto comenzó a darse cuando la hermandad llegó a la costa Este, liderados por el Elder Lyons.

Memory Den: Es un edificio dentro de Goodneighbor. Al entrar se encuentra un salón largo repleto de sofás reclinables, algunos de estos están en uso. Estos reclinables son usados para acceder a memorias pasadas del ocupante. Hay un salón de entada, un cuarto principal y un sótano.

Far Habor: una cuidad portuaria de Fallout 4, conocida por tener criaturas capaces y horrorosas al explorar su isla y que la niebla te hace pasar una mala jugada. 

Sanctuary Hills (conocido simplemente como Sanctuary después de la Gran Guerra): es una localización de la Commonwealth en Fallout 4. Aquí, el Superviviente y su familia vivían en La Casa del Mañana antes de la Gran Guerra. Antes de la Gran Guerra, Sanctuary Hills era un barrio amistoso, donde vivían muchos habitantes. Fue destruido cuando cayeron las bombas; algunos habitantes fueron seleccionados por Vault-Tec para entrar al Refugio 111.

Refugios: Instalaciones creadas por Vault-Tec para salvaguardar a los habitantes de una explosión nuclear. 

Synth's: androides creados por el Instituto, hay 3 generaciones de ellos, la primera los que son netamente mecánicos con apariencia esquelética la segunda son similares solo que tienen mejor revestimiento y pueden pasar desapercibidos como humanos si no son estrictamente supervisados y La tercera generación representa el pináculo de la tecnología Synth, con cuerpos bío-mecánicos, capaces de generar respiración, sangrados, incluso generar sentimientos y emociones, esta generación de Synths es totalmente irreconocible de un humano normal (con la única diferencia de que estos cuentan con un chip synth en sus cadáveres). 

Caza Synth's: Synth's que cazan a Synth's que han escapado del Instituto o perdidos después de una misión. 

Ferrocarril: es un organización secreta que se dedica a la protección de Synth's y combatir a la entidad que creo a estos, El Instituto. Esta organización opera tanto en la Commonwealth y Yermo Capital.

El Instituto: es una misteriosa organización de la Commonwealth, que dispone de tecnología tan avanzada capaz de producir androides (también conocidos como synths) tan perfectos como para pasar por humanos. 

Los Necrófagos: también llamados Ghouls son mutantes con apariencia de zombies, víctimas de un envenenamiento masivo por radiación. Generalmente tienen voces muy ásperas.

Los Minutemen de la Commonwealth: son una organización militar voluntaria, que se dedican a la protección de la población civil y de todo aquel que pida su ayuda dentro de los limites de la Commonwealth de Boston.

Psico: es una poderosa droga creada por el ejército estadounidense en un intento por mejorar la efectividad de su infantería. La mayoría de los detalles del desarrollo de la droga son desconocidos, incluyendo las técnicas específicas usadas en ensayos clínicos y el grado de consentimiento proporcionado por el personal militar que participó en la prueba.


End file.
